


餘溫

by MoriL



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriL/pseuds/MoriL





	餘溫

　　太冷了。

 

　　金鐘炫下意識想把棉被蜷緊，拉動覆在臂膀上的布料時連同一隻白皙的手臂也順勢在胸上滑動一點。

 

　　微啟的雙眼連連眨著，定神稍加思考一下後緊緊閉合。

 

　　將獨自在冷空氣裡睡了半晌的右腳縮回被窩，弓起腿時踢到背後更加溫暖的物體，滑滑的還挺暖腳，金鐘炫不自覺就把腳掌貼在上頭蹭蹭。

 

　　他的小暖爐像是被兩隻突然依附上來的冰涼的腳掌凍到而顫了顫，可還是盡責的置在原位，反倒是上頭的手在金鐘炫的胸前安撫地揉揉，使些力氣將他的上半身往後拉，背隨即貼上對方暖和的胸口。

 

「好冷。」男人低啞的嗓音混合著吐息噴灑在金鐘炫的耳畔，溫熱而帶著些許溼氣，指頭悄悄爬上男人穿過上臂摟著他的手，打算再次沉入夢鄉。

 

　　呼出一口長氣，金鐘炫打算翻轉一下身子找到更好的入睡姿勢，臀部只稍稍一動就停止了。

 

　　身底下滿盈的感覺讓他瞬間漲紅臉。

 

　　「黃旼炫。」

 

　　被喚了名字的男人閉著眼不大走心地應聲。

 

　　金鐘炫僵住身子，身體內部的異物感太過熟悉導致他連呼吸都小心屏住，手指戳戳對方的手臂，見對方仍沒什麼反應有些氣惱，他決定在對方醒之前自行脫離困境。

 

　　慢慢動的話應該可以滑出來──

 

　　一邊想著，手墊在床舖上想往前移動身體。

 

　　「......嗚！」大概是過度操勞，金鐘炫僅是撐起上半身就痠痛到幾近散架，被充分使用過的內壁不過是略微摩擦就讓他敏感得想要尖叫。

 

　　金鐘炫抿著唇躺下選擇放棄。連連呼吸好幾次，克制著不要太急太喘導致下半身的肌肉瑟縮，「黃旼炫、」他又道，「旼炫呀，」他努力讓語氣聽起來溫和平常，「我們睡了多久？」

 

　　「哼嗯......不到一個小時？」對方的聲音還昏昏沉沉的，大概連眼睛都沒有張開，「再睡一下。」

 

　　再睡一下？金鐘炫聽得要起疙瘩，不自覺連說話都結巴：「你、你你、你為什麼不......」咬牙，要把情況說清楚似乎太過艱難，金鐘炫用手肘往後頂頂男人的腹部，反倒被對方收著縛著動彈不得，他嚥嚥氣：「旼炫你為什麼不拔、不拔......」

 

　　後頭的人倚著他的後腦勺像大型犬撒嬌似的拱著腦袋：「什麼？不拔什麼？嗯？」

 

　　金鐘炫憋氣憋得臉紅成一抹晚霞，像極了黃旼炫風風火火的突然出現在宿舍時沒來得及卸去的唇彩顏色，亂花花的吻在金鐘炫的臉頰和耳際，「我說你那個、為什麼不拔出來......」聽方才黃旼炫的語氣調皮得已經足以證明說話的人至少有七分清醒。

 

　　「你說這個嗎？」

 

　　「呀！你！」

 

　　稍微挺挺下半身，兩分鐘前金鐘炫才試著退出的空隙又再度被補上。

 

　　「果然是這個？」黃旼炫感受到懷裡的人突然蹦踏一下，好笑地把人摟緊，「做到一半你突然睡過去了，不知道是被我做昏還是做暈，還是我做得不夠好？」他說話，熱氣呼在頸項的髮根處讓炎炎暈染的緋紅漫襲而來，「沒辦法了，我就只好陪你睡一下。」

 

　　「是這幾天太累了！」金鐘炫顯然沒有被這種歪理說服，「但你也不能就這樣放在裡面就睡──」

 

　　「那我現在拔出來囉。」

 

　　黃旼炫隨著話語開始動作，移動的刻意緩慢，金鐘炫幾乎能清楚感覺到自己的內壁隨著物體的退出而一點點的收縮，即使對方並不在蓬勃的狀態，形狀突起的部分仍刮弄著他極度敏感的嫩肉，黏膩的液體似乎也伴隨對方的行動而一點點的沿著產生的隙縫開始向外流出。

 

　　太羞恥了！

 

　　 「......別動。」金鐘炫忍不住主動喊停，黃旼炫也乖巧的應聲停下，那些隱約流動著的液體才慢慢止住。

 

　　「到底要我動還是不動？」

 

　　這傢伙還耍賴！腦袋快要混亂成糨糊，後頭的人還厚著臉皮問他動不動，「你怎麼還、還射在裡面！」

 

　　黃旼炫似乎也沒有要令金鐘炫對他厚臉皮的程度感到失望的意思，親暱地把唇瓣貼在後頸脊椎突起的位置，「一直以來都是射在裡面呀。」柔軟的唇瓣在細緻的皮膚上摩娑，金鐘炫想起昏睡前這個人是怎麼魯莽地啃咬他的頸子，分明像隻肉食動物獵捕時會那樣準確地咬住獵物的命脈，輕易地就讓他屈服喘息。

 

　　「好新鮮，居然把你做到昏過去。」黃旼炫噘起唇連連吻著那些被他吮紅的痕跡，「以前你體力好，我都累到快動不了你還有精神。」

 

　　「我說了那是因為這幾天太累了，一回來就壓著我做還笑話我！」

 

「好嘛、是我不好。」男人順著他的話接下去，「但是你也得承認被那些行程追著跑，體力不好一點怎麼應付得過來。而且我想你想得不行，好不容易抽空回來結果你還做到睡著，我都懷疑是不是我技術不好你才睡著了，嗯？鐘炫哪。」黃旼炫小幅度的抽插一下，就聽到金鐘炫嗚咽著把貼在他大腿上的腳趾蜷起。

 

　　身體內部也隨之縮緊，擠壓著裡頭屬於黃旼炫的部分，金鐘炫聽見背後的男人忽然噎聲，弄得好像是金鐘炫自作自受才引發黃旼炫埋在他身體裡的部位又漸漸變大起來，讓他有些委屈。

 

　　填塞在體內的器官悄悄撐大包覆著的肉壁，金鐘炫難耐的用手掩住臉，背後的人稍微撐起身子時裡頭的器官變換方向時搔刮的感覺讓他心跳顛顫，隨後那人挽起他的大腿，讓他的下半身再一次呈現被打開的姿態。

 

先前是正面被黃旼炫拆封打開，他自然曉得身體被敞開之後迎來容納的過程是無盡的情潮會在午夜低迴澎湃，讓他次次都沉醉其中。

 

　　一側的大腿被架高，暫時當作支架的手往前伸向金鐘炫被之前一系列的細小動作而挑起反應的部位，套弄一會兒就沒有原先疲軟的模樣。因應著黃旼炫的手胡作非為的舉動，精瘦的大腿在空中一晃一晃。

 

　　「你很流氓。」

 

　　金鐘炫瞥一眼自己晃動的腿，替對方撇下評語。

 

　　撐著身子的手往前墊墊，讓金鐘炫枕在他的手臂上。黃旼炫輕輕一扳就能讓對方的臉朝向他，「我只對你流氓，你要記好。」他湊近讓兩對唇瓣相依、吞嚥彼此的氧氣，吻離時牽引的銀絲難分難捨，對望的眼神如斯。黃旼炫揉揉那人的眉尾，漂亮的眼摺子底下泛著水波，他低頭親吻圓小的鼻尖，「等天亮我就要走了，像不像仙杜瑞拉？」

 

　　金鐘炫被逗笑的剎那又哽著不笑，身底下緊了點對方就變得碩大一點，鬱鬱的垂下眉毛抱怨：「沒有你這麼流氓的仙杜瑞拉。」

 

　　自稱有天亮魔咒的仙杜瑞拉勾著笑容往後退出一些，底下的王子顫抖著讓白濁的液體從縫隙裡沇沇流出，液體滑過臀部時那些高燙的溫度爬過，他不免想像起可能帶著些許血絲的白濁色會在某一處斷截滴落於床舖上。

 

　　黃旼炫又往前推進，迫使金鐘炫把柔軟的尾音拖得綿長。剛連著動靜帶進去的液體因為裡頭過於充盈而溢出，懸在空中的腿也受到刺激時伸時屈，在半空中微弱的踢著空氣。

 

　　也許是早就經過徹底的擴張，暫緩之後再次接受漲大硬挺的性器變得容易，金鐘炫幾乎是在黃旼炫開始在體內一頂一退的霎時就被推入熱烈的情海，任欲求的浪潮陣陣淹沒理智。

 

　　指端在素色的床單上一張一縮，最後緊緊揪住，皺褶在他的指間展開，由著兩具肢體的交纏擺動而綻成小小的浪波。金鐘炫抬眼間鵝黃色的檯燈將黃旼炫汗涔涔的臉龐照亮，照亮晶亮的肌膚和浮沉於慾望之中的貪婪眼神。

 

　　伸手抹去在他身上汲汲營營的人鬢角積攢的汗珠，窗簾在激烈吸吐的氣息裡揭露天色的一角，在淡色的雲曦裡他暗自祈禱黎明能晚點到來。  
　　


End file.
